


Synapse

by apparitionism



Series: Giselle [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Deleted Scene, F/F, Giselle - Freeform, West Wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparitionism/pseuds/apparitionism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene was part of the original “Giselle” piece for a while, but I took it out because all it does is kind of replay stuff, and riff on a couple of jokes, and that’s it. It broke the flow of the thing. But a couple of the bits might be worth a chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synapse

Early in the evening, before seating began for the dinner, Helena introduced Myka to Josh.

The first words out of Josh’s mouth were, “Are you _serious_ , H.G.?”

“Less often than in the past,” Helena said.

“Because the President was just talking smack about your total lack of game, but… Myka, it is so great to meet you. Even if you do cause a lot of Giselles.”

“Giselles,” Myka said.

“Yeah, mostly for H.G., obviously, but that China thing… and then there was _Operation_ Giselle, which _my_ bet is, is gonna turn out like the Apollo program, you know, Giselle II, Giselle III…”

Myka said, “Josh, I know we just met, but would you be willing to humor me and use a different name?”

“What is it with you Warehouse people and putting words off limits? Josh, don’t call anything ‘Giselle’! Josh, don’t call it a ‘catastrophe’! Josh, don’t call anyone ‘my girlfriend’!”

“Who, exactly, was being called your girlfriend?” Myka asked Helena.

“Well…”

Josh jumped in with, “Talk about not being serious, H.G., with all that ‘she’s not my girlfriend’ business, and then you waltz in here with her and you look like _this_ , with the shiny and the happy. You should really just… I mean, you should just get out of here. Who wants to go to a state dinner anyway?”

“It was practically an _assignment_ ,” Helena said. “From the _President_.”

“You’re the only person in this building who actually… you even read books off those lists, and I think you do it just to make the rest of us look bad.” He said to Myka, “He hands ’em out like candy: here’s another reading list for you, Josh, because you don’t know enough about… whatever. I usually try not to pay attention.”

Helena said, “If you paid attention on occasion, perhaps he wouldn’t—” and then she realized that Myka was saying, into her ear, “Helena, Helena, Helena,” and not the way Helena would have preferred Myka to be saying that into her ear; no, she was agitated, anxious.

She was also gesturing, pointing, and Helena looked in the indicated direction.  Leo was fast approaching, and he had in tow… ah. Helena began to discern the nature of the problem.

Myka clearly couldn’t help herself; she said, “You’re… but you’re dead!”

“Gerald!” the problem exclaimed. “This beautiful creature seems to believe that I am dead!”

Leo sighed. “Dead drunk, she probably meant. Don’t sweat it. Lord John Marbury, you remember Agent Wells. And I’m pretty sure that the one who’s got you dead to rights is Agent Bering. Both of the Secret Service.”

“Mr. Ambassador,” Helena said. Myka just gaped.

“It is a _crime_ to keep these lovely ladies a secret, Gerald,” Lord John said.

“And I’m Leo McGarry,” Leo said to Myka. “I’m glad you’re here. Clearly not as happy as Agent Wells is; I mean, that smile could power the eastern seaboard.”

Lord John agreed, “She _is_ rather radiant.”

Helena had met the man twice before, and each time, she had tried to come to better terms with what she had done to his brother—and, by extension, to him. She had been in extremis, was the best she had managed, that and the fact that the circumstance was in great part of MacPherson’s—or rather, the other Marbury’s—own making.

In the end, however, it was simply one more entry, and in fact one of the smaller ones, on the negative side of her soul’s ledger. She felt her smile begin to slip, felt her joy begin to abate.

Then Myka put an arm around her hips. No warning, no fanfare, just slipped the limb into place. As if they had always stood this way. And that removed every other thought from Helena’s mind. She blinked.

Lord John declared, “I shall steal one of you from the other before the night is through.” Then he caught sight of the First Lady. “Or the greater prize! The President’s lady from under the President’s nose! Gerald, you will be my second!” He streamed away.

“If I were you two,” Leo said, “I would plan out an escape route. Just to be safe. Josh, you create a diversion.” At another shout of “Gerald!”, this one from the First Lady, Leo shook his head, shook it again, and walked away, muttering, “Or maybe I’ll create the diversion, if somebody would hand me something to gag him with. Or just a bat.”

“Okay, what?” Myka asked Helena.

“Brother,” Helena said.

“Oh. Really?”

“I reacted similarly, but.”

Josh said, “I like your little shorthand, even though I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s… cute. Man, H.G., I never thought I would ever use that word to describe you. You’re probably gonna want to ban it, right?”

“Also, I’m pretty sure that actually was Leo McGarry,” Myka said, ignoring him. “So… Gerald?”

Josh said, “Yeah, we don’t know why.”

“Does this place just make random brain synapses short out?” Myka asked.

“That’d explain a lot,” Josh said. “Not H.G., though. She showed up here like this. Well, not like _this_ , technically. In that Magic 8-Ball, technically.”

“Technically,” Helena agreed. “Although I have no idea what a Magic 8-Ball is. And as for the word ‘cute’—”

“Signs point to yes,” Myka said.

“I won one?” Josh said. “I need a witness. Where’s Leo when I need him? Where’s C.J.?”

“Where _is_ C.J.?” Helena asked. “She swore to me she would be here. She swore she would _back me up_ , though I’m not entirely sure why she thought I would need backup.”

“First, I told you, the President’s been busting on your game. But also, I told you, there’s a thing.”

“What thing?”

“I don’t actually know the details. It’s just a thing.”

“A Giselle sort of thing?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. A more normal thing.”

Myka said, “I’m questioning whether either of you even _has_ synapses at this point.”

“Mine are in the car,” Helena offered.

“I think I left some in Toby’s office,” Josh said.

“No wonder you’re doing so well here,” Myka told Helena.

Her teasing tone made Helena feel bold. She put a reciprocal arm around Myka. She felt Myka secure her own hold. She saw Josh smile.

**Author's Note:**

> original tumblr tags: sorry it really doesn't go anywhere, or do anything, except sit there and wink


End file.
